My Own Adventure
by Raven1262
Summary: Naruto's parents leave to go on vacation and Naruto is forced to deal with some stupid babysitter while they're gone. Only time will tell if this babysitter will turn out to be a total nightmare or the best thing to ever happen to Naruto.
1. The Stage Is Set

What is up everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything for a while but with school down my neck it has been hard to find the time. Anyway I've been toying around with this story for a while and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Just so everyone knows this story is going to be a boyxboy, sexual situations well let's just say I'm going to put in all the fun stuff. Haha! Anyway so yeah serious now. This story will have gay relations and if you don't like it then why are you reading it? Seriously players don't be hating lol!

Summary: When Naruto's parents leave to go on vacation and Naruto is forced to deal with some stupid babysitter while they're gone, he couldn't be any more miserable right? Only time will tell if this babysitter will turn out to be a total nightmare or the best thing to ever happen to Naruto.

The Stage Is Set

Here it goes again. My parents leave me all alone at home while they embark on some fantastic adventure. Last year it was a long luxurious cruise around the world. The year before that they went on a safari and the year before that they decided to vacation in Hawaii. This year though they wanted to go visit every country in Europe. It completely sucked because they always went on these great trips whenever school started back up. So I always have to stay behind. And whenever I'm in a sorely pessimistic mood I would always say that they purposely waited for school to start so they didn't have to bring me. But it wasn't just the fact that they ditched me and left me to fend for myself, it was all the stories they would tell about what happened while they were away. On their cruise they met Stephen Spielberg, while on their safari they become like honorary tribe members of some native group and even got to live with them for a few days and while they were in Hawaii they won a contest to get free meals while they stayed and a portion of the beach was temporarily theirs. The things that happen to my parents are so amazing that it makes me miserable whenever I hear what happened and this year something extraordinary was bound to happen again.

So I guess it's pretty obvious to say the least that my family is rich, well at least my parents are. And I know that that is the typical rich guy excuse but in this case it's completely true. My parents don't really spoil me with anything fancy or lavish on birthdays or holidays. The only impressively expensive thing that I have is just the house my parents bought so it's not really mine at all. But don't get me wrong I don't hate my life or anything. I just get extremely depressed whenever my parents leave on their glorious and exciting trips.

I like to think of myself as a very positive person. I'm optimistic and proud. I get good grades and I have lots of friends who I care for deeply and from what I can judge I'm pretty handsome. I have long, messy, blond hair that extends just past my eyebrows. I have blue eyes that the girls at my school fall over backwards just to see. I am fairly skinny but still have some muscle definition or at least enough to make the girls at school want to feel my biceps. I guess you could say I had it all good looks, good grades, charm and a family with a lot of money. But as the years went by and my parents went on all these wonderful adventures without me I couldn't help but develop this sense of emptiness inside. I mean my parents were off having one adventure after another while I had to stay home and work on memorizing the Pythagorean Theorem. My life was practically meaningless. I wasn't going anywhere, I wasn't doing anything. I felt like my soul was asleep and resting just waiting for the moment to come alive from the thrills and excitement of my very own adventure.

I thought about the things I would do and all the people I would get to meet but most of all I just thought about the sensation of being free. To feel the wind on your face and to climb to the top of a mountain and scream until your voice gave out. To be anywhere and everywhere I wanted with no limitations or questions. This distant adventure that I was reaching out for made me persistent and happy, whether day or night I always had a smile on my face just from the mere thought. It was through this adventure that I had built up that I knew I could awaken my soul and achieve a happiness that I had always longed to be in my life. But for now I was stuck here in this town alone.

"Naruto dear."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to remind you to behave for the new babysitter whenever they are over at the house; you remember what happened to the last babysitter you had?" Oh, right. I had forgotten my parents also hire somebody to come around the house everyday or so, I guess to make sure I'm still alive but more likely so they don't get in trouble with the local police for leaving a minor all alone with no parent or guardian for an extended period of time. The person they hired was usually around my age so that made it slightly better but I never seemed to get along with my babysitter's for some reason. Probably because I'm fucking seventeen years old and don't need a stupid babysitter but my parents insist that I have one. It's not like I really have a choice in the matter though which reminds of the last outstanding babysitter that my parents hired. It was a girl about 21 years old who seemed like a very nice girl at first. She had excellent credentials or whatever it was that told the parents that she was a good babysitter and we got along fine but she also had a boyfriend.

And one night while she is over checking up on me her phone rings, I think we were playing monopoly at the time, and it was her boyfriend. She had immediately stopped the game and a joyful smile appeared on her face the moment she looked at the caller ID. As soon as she answered her phone everything went to hell. It all went by so fast, I hadn't heard what was said but I could see the intense rush of emotions blast through her eyes. And when she turned back to me her eyes were insanely wide and violent and her hands were bawled into fists. She began looking around viciously and started breaking every pot, dish, lamp and table in sight. Practically anything breakable she could find she would pick up and hurl across the room. But she didn't stop there; she even began flipping over stools, chairs and other couches. I think she even bit into one of the pillows and ripped the top off and stated dumping all the fluffy stuff on the inside on the floors. But her greatest triumph was getting the paint we had in the garage so she could write her boyfriend-hating graffiti all over the walls. I had tried to stop her while all this was going on but that ended with me getting a black eye. She had a wicked punch for a girl.

After about an hour of going crazy she finally left the house and I locked every door and window we had behind her. My family and I later found out that the reason for her psychological breakdown was because her boyfriend had called her and broken up with her. We later learned that that evening she had broken into her boyfriend's house and threatened to cut his dick off with a butcher knife. Not the kind of person you ever want to show off to the family. She was arrested that night and now resides in a mental hospital. So yeah, I remember her.

"It's not like that was my fault she was a total psycho and I tried to stop her, it took months for that black eye to go away." My mother frowned I knew that's not what she meant. She just wanted to tell me to be safe and to not get into trouble. My parents really did love me and didn't want me to get hurt and evidently still felt horrible about the whole thing happening. I got up from the couch I had been sitting on and walked over to my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know mom. I'll be good I promise." She looked up at me and smiled then slowly walked away. After she had left I returned to sit down on the couch and turned on the television. There was a commercial on with that strangely overly excited guy from sham-wow and I decided to stick with this channel for the time being because I thought his odd selling style was very amusing. Though watching this guy try and sell this sponge like thing that was going to 'revolutionize' home cleaning or whatever made me laugh my mind was still focused on what my mom had said.

This new babysitter that I honestly didn't need was still basically a mystery to me. I didn't know who was actually going to be coming over every day to "hang out." My parents wouldn't tell me the name of the family or even the gender of my mysterious babysitter though, of course, I assumed it would be a girl because for one all my other babysitter's had been female. It was pretty irritating to say the least, I mean this was a complete stranger who was invading my home under the pretense of a paycheck and it was just going to be uncomfortable for us both. I knew that my parents had arranged for this mystery person to come over to the house today and meet me for the first time before they left. I guess because they wanted to make sure I got some good vibes off this stranger before we actually handed over the keys. It was actually my mom's final plea to my father so that she would be comfortable leaving alone with this person. My father was initially against it because it meant that they would have to delay a day before they could go on their trip but like most women when they want something from a man they're going to get it.

So here I was waiting on the couch basically bored to death because the sham-wow guy was gone and some soap opera was on now. Normally I would have changed it in a second to something with explosions or gore but I just felt too comfortable on the couch to move and reach for the remote. I felt like I was laying on a cloud and I knew that as soon as the doorbell rang with the babysitter it would all be ruined. I would have to get up from my incredibly comfortable position, walk to the front door and force myself to put on a false smile while I 'exchanged pleasantries' with some chick I was only going to know for a couple weeks. It all seemed like a waste of time and I wanted no part of it. Believe it or not I had a lot better things to worry about. One of the obvious things is the fact that I've been wrestling with myself to the point of major psychotic depression over my sexuality. I could help myself I was attracted to both boys and girls and it was confusing the hell out of me. I guess I'm a bisexual but somehow it seems weird to call yourself that it's so indecisive but I guess that's just me.

I think I'm actually more physically attracted to boys than I am to girls though. Don't get me wrong I loved girls. The way their hips would sway gracefully whenever they would walk and their powder pink lips that were so kissable you could die from lack of oxygen because you never wanted to leave their lips. Girls were probably a lot closer to perfect than most guys could ever hope to be but for whatever reason whenever I would see a cute boy walking down the hallways of my school or the streets in my very own neighborhood I would stay fixated on them for a lot longer than if I saw a cute girl. I think it was the idea of boys being some kind of forbidden fruit or something especially with the world hating gays as much as they did. I wanted more than anything to have a boyfriend that I really connected with but the odds were against me. Especially looking around a high school for a boyfriend was particularly difficult. It's not like the gay guys walked around holding up a giant sign saying "gay man walking" well some of them might as well have because they just make it too obvious. And I'm not into those kinds of guys. The weird, feminine, high-pitched voice, the totally lack of any normal clothing, the strange made up hand gestures and the only way you would ever see them talking to another male is if they were dating that person. I mean I guess I'm close enough to being gay that I should understand these feminine gays better but when I look at them even I think 'jeez, what a bunch of fucking faggots.' I know that's probably mean and very offensive but it's just what I think.

I like masculine guys. The kind of guys you can relate to and just hang out with, the ones you can watch movies with or play basketball with. I like the guys who aren't afraid to sweat and get dirty and who still get pressured by their friends to be the biggest, best, strongest and fastest. The guys that you grew up with as friends and played video games with all day long, I wanted a boyfriend who had other straight male friends that they could hang out with and got along with without having to worry about differences in sexuality. A guy with a reasonably deep voice and a normal haircut, a guy who got his clothes from Kohl's like the rest of us and was happy being himself. I'm not sure how much of this actual makes sense and I know I shouldn't be so demanding and judgmental but I just wanted a boyfriend who in one word would be "normal."

But it's seriously tough out there especially when you're so young and you can't go to clubs or bars or a place specifically designed to meet guys. I was stuck with my high school right now and every one of the guys I just described are all hiding in there closets', like me, afraid to come out for fear of being ostracized, beaten up, insulted, bullied and punished for something so trivial as someone's sexuality. It makes me go crazy sometimes that these bigots and homophobes walk around with this enormous sense of pride and for what just being straight? For being something they were born into but we are forced to hide away our feelings to the point of suicide because the world just can't accept a man giving his heart to another man. It made me want to teach these guys a lesson but I knew that in the end that that wasn't going to help.

'_Jules, I love you with all my heart but we can't be together' the man said as he turned his head so he wouldn't have to look the woman in the eye._

'_But why? I don't understand we would be so happy together' said the woman quickly grasping the man's hands making him turn back towards her._

'_It's because…'the man said taking a dramatic pause '….it's because I've already fallen your sister Isabella.' The woman gasped explicitly and immediately brought her hands up to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock._

"Wow I don't know how anyone can stand to watch these shows they're so boring," I started stretching out my body long enough to where I could reach the remote while still remaining in some degree of comfort but then the doorbell rang and it broke my concentration enough to where I actual toppled over myself and fell face first onto the carpet below. I clutched my forehead in pain, letting a small groan pass through my lips. In the other room I could hear my mom sprinting in her sock covered feet to the door but having enough time to yell at me on the way for laying on the carpet like that and that I should be moving towards the door to meet the new babysitter. I groaned again at the thought but got up anyway trying to regain my balance as I stood. As I walked towards the door slowly I could see my mom had already opened the door, smiling generously, but I couldn't see who was behind it. I wonder was this mystery woman blond, black or red-headed. You could tell a lot about a person from the color of their hair and as I grew more curious with each step I decided to put my faith in none of the above. This woman had to have brown hair though I don't know how I came to such a speedy decision.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Uzumaki." As my mom stepped to the side to let the new babysitter into our home I was truly shocked by what I saw. At least I had gotten the hair color right. The person my mom had hired to babysit me was a guy! Not just a guy but an absolutely gorgeous guy at that! When I first saw him I felt like I couldn't breathe as I immediately stopped dead in my tracks, a huge blush spreading through my cheeks as I tried not to stare. He had beautiful golden brown hair that seemed to be just the perfect length to where you could still see his eyes but long enough that if he wanted to he could drape them elegantly cover whichever eye he chose. He was extremely tall, at least six-one and basically towered over my five-nine body. He was also very muscular, he must be very athletic, but what I loved most about his muscles was the fact that you could just picture softly falling sleep in those perfect arms. You also knew that he was strong enough to protect you from all the cruelties the world had to offer. He was also as skinny as I suppose he could because he had to support those beautiful muscles. He also had the most gorgeous smile I think I've ever seen in my entire life which went well with his perfectly toned tan body. He also exhibited this sort of angle like persona that radiated waves of cool, calm and confidence but more impressive than that he seemed undeniably warm, kind and happy. How did I ever get so lucky as to have this boy as my babysitter? I was totally intoxicated by his very presence, I hadn't even heard his voice or even had a conversation with him to learn about his personality and I was already developing a major crush on him. I needed to relax and try to get my head straight but I was just frozen as I stared at this magnificent beauty who hasn't even been in my house for five minutes.

"Naruto, stop being rude and come say hello to your new babysitter Kiba," I slowly brought myself back into consciousness and walked towards them with my hand slightly extended and nervously shaking as I prepared for our handshake.

"Hello," I said barely breathing "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's very nice to meet you." He smiled and reached out to take my hand.

"Hello Naruto." His hands were so big they basically dominated my hands but they were also so soft and gentle, it made me want to hold his hand forever. But almost too quickly our handshake ended and I nervously blushed and looked down at my feet so nobody would notice. He must have caught wind of my embarrassment and turned to face my mother to take some of the pressure off me.

"I actually had no idea that I was going to be babysitting someone my own age, Mrs. Uzumaki; I've never done it before." My head shot back up as soon as I heard that. This wasn't good. He wasn't going to resign because of me, was he? He shouldn't! He can't! I need him to stay here with me. He was too damn perfect to let go! But before I got a chance to say anything Kiba had noticed me suddenly shoot my head back up to him and smiled at me.

"Of course I don't think it'll be a problem in fact this could be really cool getting to hang out with someone my own age for a couple weeks." The grin that he had on his face was so sexy it made me start blushing again. I can't believe he actually said that about me. He actually wanted to get to know me! To hang out with me! This had better not be a fucking dream! My mom looked back at me with my head down and from the corner of my eye I could see that she was smiling too but then turned back to Kiba.

"That's wonderful! That's actually one of the reasons why I hired you, sweetie. I wanted someone who was Naruto's own age so he would have someone to talk to and relate to. You see we've actually had some issues with some of our former babysitters. They would seem nearly perfect on paper but then they would…um….well let's just say our last babysitter is now currently admitted to Konoha Insane Asylum. I also preferred to have a male babysitter this time because all of our other babysitters have been female and I thought bringing two boys together would help make you guys become friends faster." Luckily my mom had no idea that I was bi-sexual and had a major crush on Kiba or else she would have never let him work for us and I'd probably be in some kind of kind of heterosexuality rehabilitation camp or something. I just hope I was at least being somewhat cool in front of Kiba instead of constantly blushing.

"Well I don't think they'll be any problems in that department. I'm sure Naruto and I will find something we have in common."

"You're a smart boy Kiba. You seem know just what to say to put my mind at ease. Anyway how about we relocate away from the door and head over to the kitchen for drinks and I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Did my blush just get another shade of red added to it? Get to know each other! I don't know if I'm gonna get any words to come out let alone have any actual conversation with Kiba. But I was still really excited at the same time to get to know this beautiful boy that I actually turned around and started walking towards the kitchen trying to think of something to say when Kiba's voice rang from behind me.

"Actually…um… if you don't mind Mrs. Uzamaki I really appreciate it if I could take Naruto out for a milkshake or something so we can get to know each other without any pressure. My car is right outside and I promise it'll be lots of fun." He looked over at me but I just watched with my mouth wide open in surprise as he continued on. "I like to do this with everyone I babysit so we can get to know each other before hand and begin building a friendship before I actually start my role as the babysitter." I can't believe it! Getting a milkshake with Kiba how could this day get any better! Please say yes mom. You have to! You just have to! I know I'm getting ahead of myself but this could very well be my first date with Kiba and I was not going to miss it!

"That sounds great! This actually gives my husband and I some time to um….do some errands." Oh I so did not want to hear what the end of the sentence was going to be. But not even that freakishly gross comment my mom made could weaken my excitement. I was just lucky I had been restraining myself so much so I would make a good impression because I probably would have been jumping up and down and skipping for joy around my house. I looked out into the street for a moment and found Kiba's car. It was a big, black hummer that looked all slick and new like Kiba had just stolen it from a show room. It was so cool! I loved hummers!

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki, we'll probably be back in about an hour or so."

"Yeah thanks mom." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back and gave me a quick hug. As I was led by Kiba out the door my mom followed keeping an eye on us I guess until she couldn't see our tail lights anymore. Jeez she was acting like I was leaving forever and never coming back. As we got to the car Kiba opened the passenger door for me. I couldn't believe how polite and courteous he's being. It was unbelievably sweet of him and it gave me another blush. But in the back of my mind I knew that maybe this was all too good to be true and even more than that he was opening my door like a real gentleman! Like the way you act when you take a girl on a date! Was this a date! God I hope so! But my mom was watching and I didn't want this to look too suspicious and have her stop us. Furthermore was Kiba gay! Maybe he was bi-sexual? Maybe he was just a really nice guy. I really hope it's not the latter of those things. I would feel like such an idiot for getting my hopes up so high. As I settled into the nice leather seats inside and began pulling on my seatbelt my mom walked up to the passenger side of the car so I rolled down the window for easier communication.

"You boys have fun today and don't worry about any kind of time limit or anything. I want you two to be comfortable with each other considering how long your father and I are going to be gone, ok?" Like that was even a problem I would spend all day with Kiba if I could and I'm certain that we'll be able to find something interesting to talk about over a nice milkshake. This was going to be awesome! I turned my head and looked over towards Kiba who smiled in response. God I love his smile so much!

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine." She nodded and stepped back from the car giving us room to pull off the curb and I rolled my window back up looking out the front window. As we started getting some distance between us and my house I looked at the rearview mirror and saw my mom waving us goodbye while walking back into the house. I took a breath of relief and turned my head to look over at Kiba who was too busy watching the road to see me staring. He truly was beautiful and I couldn't get enough of him. I mean when just looking at someone can give you joy you know that person is going to be an important part of your life. There were so many things I could have said, so many things I could have asked but I just remained silent for some reason. I don't think it was the rapidly growing butterflies in my stomach that grew stronger the more I began to realize just how alone we truly were but I was too nervous to say anything right now so I turned my head to look out the window as we passed all the restaurants, hotels and well the other cars.

I thought back to the way Kiba had opened my door for me and how it made me blush. I wonder if he was gay or bi-sexual and if I even had a shot with this sex god. I turned back to look at Kiba and he just looked so "good" and not in the attractiveness way. I don't even know if that's the right word to use but it was all I could think of and the more I thought about it the more sense it began to make. I mean why would Kiba be gay when he could get any girl he wanted? It's pretty hard to believe. And if he was gay why would he pick me? I paled in comparison to everything he was? I reached up a hand and grabbed my forehead. I had a headache. There still wasn't any real proof that this was even a date no matter how much I wanted it be and I had to remember that for both our sakes. Because if I let anything slip that I wasn't supposed to say and I offend him or something I would die and especially not when I just meet him for crying out loud! We haven't even had our first conversation yet! I just need to try and relax, take a deep breath, step back and look at this whole situation logically. Let's see I'm getting a milkshake with Kiba alone. That's kinda suspicious for two men to do that. But it still doesn't prove anything. Um he opened my door for me. Again that's suspicious but he could have just been nice or he was trying to impress my mom or….maybe….me? NO! There's still no proof yet. And what else? Um we've been sitting in his car not talking while we drive to get a milkshake. HA! That settles it! I mean when you're on a date you're going to talk to your date. So this can't be a date because he hasn't said anything!

Oh No!

We haven't said anything. Nothing at all! This whole car ride has been in absolute silence! Did I do something wrong? I needed to fix this and I needed to fix this now! So why can't I think of anything halfway decent to say to him. Come on! It can't be that hard! Uhhhhh why is it easier to have a battle within my own thoughts than to have a conversation with a stranger? That's right, a stranger! Kiba was a stranger after all, I had just met him. So I needed to think of him as a stranger and what are the fundamental questions you ask a stranger when you want to get to know them? What's your favorite color? What am I in fucking first grade? I can think of something better than that. Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Why is this so hard? I'm killing myself here. Um…um I can ask about why he wanted to be a babysitter. Yeah! Finally a good question to ask. I'll ask him why he became a babysitter…..

"Hey Naruto we're here."

"Huh?"

"We're here to get milkshakes, remember?"

"We're already at the restaurant?"

"Yep and if you don't want me to eat yours you better hurry." I could tell he was joking as he rushed up to the front entrance and into the restaurant. He must be hungry. I still felt really bad though. I let a whole car ride pass without saying anything to him and by the time I thought of something good to say we had already arrived. I was so embarrassed and I just hope he didn't think I was this awkward all the time. Deep breaths Naruto. This isn't the end of the world at least you got something interesting to say inside. That's right! I've got to stay positive!


	2. An Unbearable Fact

**To Trailblazer03: Your review made me laugh so I decided to give you what you wanted and added in the type of Hummer that Kiba drives. Enjoy!**

An Unbearable Fact

The inside of the restaurant looked so relaxing and comfortable. It had bright red walls that seemed to glow whenever the sun would shine on them and really comfortable looking booths spreading across the entire place. I had never been here before probably because it was such a small place. It couldn't have been any bigger than those waffle house's you see. But that didn't really matter to me because unlike a waffle house this place was packed full of people who were all smiling and enjoying a conversation with those next to them over either a cup of coffee or plate of Belgian waffles.

I had caught up to Kiba now and he happily slugged his arm over my shoulder and was grinning that beautiful, big grin of his making me blush. He seemed too happy. It's not like I didn't want him to be happy especially if he was happy just from being around me. He just seemed happy to the point where I couldn't sense any deep conflicting emotions like the ones I was feeling. I couldn't feel any nervousness, anxiety, fear or embarrassment coming from him. Nothing that would show signs of maybe…just maybe… he liked me in a romantic way. It made me want to just go back in his car and go home. But I still wanted to know him and know what he loved and hated and every great and insignificant detail about him. I would find a way to get past these feelings and appreciate him as the good friend we were probably meant to be, that is at least until my parents get back. Who knows if I'll ever see him again after he collects his paycheck? I had never seen any of the others afterwards.

I popped out of my thoughts just in time to see someone walking towards us with a wide smile aimed right at Kiba. It stirred up a bit of jealousy in me at first but I was able to control it enough to keep it below the surface of my emotions.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Inuzaka. If you'd like your favorite table is available right now if you'd like me to seat you and your friend?"

"Yes that'd be great. Thank you very much Mr. Hatake." The two of them then exchanged a very brief handshake and when the guy turned to leave he stopped and smiled at me before showing us to our table. Who was that guy? Was he a friend of Kiba's? He seemed kinda of old to be someone Kiba hangs out with regularly. And what was the deal about Kiba's favorite table? Did Kiba come here that often to where the staff new his favorite place to sit? I guess that's another thing that I can ask him about when we take our seats. Kiba's "favorite" table was a table way in the back of the restaurant kind of isolated from the rest of the restaurant. From what little I knew about Kiba's personality it seemed to be totally opposite of him. He seemed like such a popular, fun-loving and open person so why did he like the table that existed far away from all the others? We sat down and the man who had showed us to the table gave us a very polite "please enjoy your meal," than smiled again before returning to whatever other things his job required of him.

This booth truly was comfortable! It seemed to put the right pressure on my back in just the right spots to where I was beginning to slide down lower in the booth without realizing it. I caught on when Kiba started giggling and then quickly straightened myself up.

"So I guess you like the booth?"

"Yeah it's so comfortable."

"That's one of the main reasons why I like this place so much, it's just a good, relaxing environment to be in and to just have something nice to eat or have a nice conversation with someone." He was smiling at me and again I began to blush as I fiddled with my hands under the table to try and stay calm.

"By the way, why did you choose the table in the back and is this really 'your' special table or something because that guy seemed to act like you were the king of this place?" Kiba had burst out laughing at my question. I was being serious though and I thought they were perfectly good questions why would he be laughing? Did he think I was stupid or something for not getting it right away?

"I do actually come in here a lot and the guy, Mr. Hatake, is the owner of this restaurant. He sees me coming in almost every day and since I always sat in the same place he kinda started reserving it for me or something. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted so in the end I just accepted it with a smile. And I always liked to sit in this booth because you can actual get a decent level of privacy for whatever you need. I can't tell you how many times I've come in here to read or to do homework or even to have a conversation with a friend." Well that answers those questions. Hmmm….what was that other thing I wanted to ask him about?

"I don't mean this to be rude in any way but why are you a babysitter? I had always considered women to be the ones who always wanted to babysit. I mean of all the jobs you could have worked at why stick with babysitting?" I hope he didn't get angry and yell at me for just kind of insulting him and what he does. I meant it with the best of intentions and I was so curious to find out the reason why.

"Haha… yeah a lot of people are curious about that too especially all the fathers I meet who just stare at me like I'm doing some kind of sissy job or something but those guys are just dumb. I babysit because I love kids. Always have. They're just little balls of energy and jokes and good times that I wouldn't give up for anything. And of course this job has certain stressors that go along with it like when a kid is misbehaving or won't do what you tell them and you have to put on the mean, authority figure face. I don't like doing that so my game plan is usually just to make things so fun that they wear themselves out when it's time for bed. But it's weird every time I meet the parents the father's always give me the same question? 'Are you gay?' That's like a really personal question and it's not like that would matter if I was or anything." Oh my god. The moment of truth. This is gonna be the question that either leaves me brokenhearted or unbelievably happy.

"Well are you… gay?" I struggled getting that last word out. It was hard to say it in public when there wasn't a joke attached to it.

"I don't think so. It's never crossed my mind, in fact, at least not until taking a lot of babysitting jobs. I actually have a…."

"KIBA!" I jumped in my seat after hearing someone shout Kiba's name from across the restaurant. When I turned around to see who this person was I saw a really skinny, beautiful blond girl run straight up to Kiba and wrap her arms around him. And for the first time in my life I actually felt provoked to hit a girl. But I quieted down my emotions long enough to look at Kiba in confusion and despair. I knew what was coming next. The dreaded G word.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet…."somebody pinch me and say this isn't real. What kind of spiteful god would have me meet the most beautiful boy in the world, have him treat me absolutely wonderful and then take him away from me the next instant. I mean didn't I have enough problems! Especially now that Kiba told me that he wasn't… he wasn't….well like me. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life I suppose.

"…like you to meet my girlfriend Ino." Kiba seemed to be smiling bigger than ever before and as I looked into his eyes as they looked into hers I could feel my heart breaking and tears start to form in the corn of my eyes. But I still managed to bring myself to present a fake smile and extend my hand in a friendly greeting.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki." She barely pulled her loving gaze away from Kiba to look at me, smile and give me a small handshake before turning back to Kiba.

"So Kiba who's your friend? I thought you said that you were going to be hanging out with the little kid that you are going to be babysitting for the next few weeks today." My head immediately dropped to the floor in embarrassment and irritation. Little kid? How was I ever going to recover from the image of some seven year old or whatever that she had thought I was. She was totally getting in the way of me and Kiba's conversation or what little conversation we had going on. But still I wanted Kiba right now and she was beginning to piss me off. I had to control myself right now, after all she was Kiba's girlfriend and it won't look good on my part if I just punch her lights out right now cause I'll never get to see Kiba again.

"This is him actually. I'm going to be his babysitter."

"Really? How old are you kid? You still need a babysitter at your age huh? That's pretty sad." Okay I was really getting mad now. My nervousness and embarrassment was all gone. I had to shove my hands in my pockets just to keep from hitting her. I mean what a fucking bitch! And Kiba was actually going out with this girl? Why? He could so much better! Or had I really misjudged him that much and this was the type of person that he was actually attracted to. No that couldn't be true! He was so sweet and kind there was no way he was like her.

"Ino that was really rude. You shouldn't talk to people like that." I looked over into Kiba's eyes and they had a really apologetic look to them. Then he turned to Ino and gave her a stern, dominating look that made her step back and brought a worried look to her face. After a second she looked back to me while I was still staring angrily at her and her eyes seemed to change as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded at all. I was really only trying to joke with you. I don't want to make anyone mad. So how about we just start over? How does that sound? Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka it's very nice to meet you." She smiled nervously and actually looked genuine when she was saying sorry. She was holding out her hand like I had and was waiting for me to return the handshake but I still wasn't sure if I should. I looked over at Kiba to see if I should trust her and he held up his hands like he was about to pray and mouthed the word "please." He looked so cute begging. I would definitely make it my mission to have him begging again. Oh dirty thought! I shouldn't be having those yet. I mean there's a huge difference between thinking about how unbelievably sexy someone was and your plans to do stuff them sexually. I've got to get a grip. That's when I remembered that Ino still had her hand out which was now shaking I guess because she was actually nervous that I wouldn't return the handshake but if it was for Kiba than I could bare through it. I looked into her eyes and smiled before reaching out and grabbing her hand. As soon as I started shaking her hand she smiled back warmly. I guess she really wasn't that bad.

"Nice to meet you too I'm Naruto." Kiba was smiling now too. And that made me smile even more with each look I sent towards him. Soon we were all sitting down at the same table and laughing together. We even got to have those milkshakes that Kiba promised. Three delicious strawberry milkshakes with whip cream, sprinkles and the cheery right on top. It was probably the best milkshake I had ever had and that's no joke.

"Hey Naruto we had better get you back before your mom starts to worry." I looked at the clock on the restaurant wall and realized three hours had just flown by from us just laughing and hanging out together. But I was having fun I didn't want to leave yet but I suppose Kiba was right so I got up from the booth and walked with Kiba and Ino to Kiba's car.

"We'll I'm glad I got to know you Naruto this had been really fun. I'm just sorry we had gotten off to a bad start." Ino smiled at me. I wasn't mad at her anymore it was all in the past. Now I actually kinda liked her. She was really nice and although really loud and opinioned on certain subjects she was a great girl. Which I realized as an immense problem because it sucked having this beautiful boy around me and I couldn't do anything with, not that I would have the courage to anyway, but also that he had this great girlfriend, I mean really great. She was funny and hyper and spazzy and just plain wild once you got to know her. It was just too hard to hate her for taking Kiba away from me once I got to know her.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "we're good." She laughed.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around Naruto." And before she left she ran up to Kiba and gave him a big kiss on the lips. I had to turn my head so that I wouldn't get mad at her again. I liked her and I didn't want to always have this tension in me over whether or not I should hate her because of Kiba. I want to be friends with her so I just waited until I heard their lips part.

"I'll see you later sexy." She then started walking away giving Kiba some kind of sexy kitten look or something. I would have gotten mad at her if not for her doing such a bad job at it. I don't know if she was trying to make it into a joke or if she was really trying to be sexy but what I do know is she looked really stupid and it was making me giggle. But I tried to conceal it by laughing under my breath but as soon as she was out of sight I couldn't stop myself and just burst out laughing. Kiba apparently thought it was just as funny and started laughing with me.

"Dude is she being serious with that face or what?"

"She's been doing that for last few months and I haven't had the heart to tell her how bad it looks probably because it's just so funny to watch her to it." We were laughing to the point of tears but after fifteen minutes of stupid puns and witty jokes on her behalf Kiba and I got into his car and headed back to my house. And this time I was actually going to talk to him.

"Hey Kiba this is a really nice hummer what kind is it?" He looked at me funny but then let out a slight chuckle while shaking his head like I had just asked the silliest question in the world.

"It's a 2007 H3X hummer that my dad got me for my last birthday. We were lucky enough to catch this dealership right as they were going out of business and got it for a really cheap price or else I probably wouldn't have gotten it. But don't let it fool you, it didn't look this good when we bought it either. My parents helped me pay for a new engine, a new battery, a cool paint job and new tires. In the end it was a really expensive gift so it was my only one for the year. But I love it. It's my baby."

"But for the paint job why did you choose orange, most people don't like that on cars and especially on hummers. They're supposed to be really tough and tough guys are supposed to drive them and orange doesn't exactly say tough." This question was kind of a half joke and half serious thing. And it wasn't some kind of bash on his car either, I liked everything about his car including the paint job I was just curious. When I would tell my friends that I wanted to paint my car orange, they just laughed and said what a stupid idea that was.

"I really don't know why I choose orange actually. I had never liked the color or disliked it much for that matter. I was actually going to choose a solid black but when it came time to decide when we were doing the paint job I just sort of went with orange. I don't know why I just felt like somewhere down the road somebody really special would really appreciate it." I started blushing at what he had said while turning my face away to look out the window. Somebody does appreciate it Kiba, me. Orange is my favorite color! I wanted to say that so bad but I knew I couldn't. Not only would I out myself but how can you just tell someone that you are that person that would make them happy, that wanted to be with you forever, that loved your orange hummer. Who would ever believe it was real? Obviously Kiba wasn't thinking of me when he said that and saying it now would just make things incredibly awkward between us. So for now I'm just going to keep that little piece of information to myself. It'll be better for the both of us that way.

"By the way Naruto, are you saying I'm not tough?" He was grinning at me now with an eyebrow raised. I started to laugh, I had forgotten about that part. I might as well have some fun with him, I needed to get over these feelings anyway. Right now all I could really expect was just being friends.

"Well in not saying you're not tough but I've seen tougher farm girls on bicycles than you and your big, tough hummer."

"What! No way! I am so tough! And besides you can't use farm girls as an example how could anyone compete with them. They like the pinnacle of toughness, always spitting into jars that say 'jug' and shooting squirrels with their rifle 'out in da back with pa.' Nobody can compete with them." We were laughing all the way up until the point where we made it back to my house and my sides were seriously hurting. Kiba was so great. He was like the most perfect person I had ever met! And I promise to do everything in my power to keep him always by my side even if it was just as friends.

"Thanks for an awesome time Kiba and for the milkshakes, they were delicious."

"No problem Naruto this was a great day and besides I wanted to get to know you, after all we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, I just hope you don't go psycho like my last babysitter." He smiled then tried to pull of his best psycho face and needless to say failed and we both laughed. We then got out of his car and started walking up my steps to my house. As soon as I open the door my mom rushed towards us and gave the both of us a giant hug. It was one of those painful mom hugs that leave you choking on your own breathe afterwards from your loss of air. I was incredibly grateful when she let go but nearly fainted from the rush of oxygen heading back into my lungs.

"Are you trying to kill us or something mom?" I looked at her and she did not try to hide the joy on her face at all. I looked over at Kiba who was still catching his breath. I think he was even more surprised by the hug than I was. What was she so happy about? Then the image of my mom's "errands" popped into my head and I tried to shake them out as fast as possible. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"I'm sorry boys I just heard you guys laughing in Kiba's car and am so happy that you two were able to get along so well." She looked like she was about to hug us again but I held out my hand to stop her.

"Of course we did mom what'd you expect?"

"I didn't know what to expect that's why I'm so happy that it all worked out. Anyway Kiba now that the two of you are back and considering how great a time you had, I would like to officially offer you the job." Kiba straightened up and smiled widely.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki." He then turned and faced me and we both smiled at each other. Yes! I'm so glad that I'm gonna get to spend time with Kiba every day for the next few weeks. This is going to be absolutely incredible!

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto." Was Kiba leaving already? He didn't have to leave yet, we could still hang out or something. I turned my head towards his and looked him dead in the eye almost pleading with him to stay just a little but longer with me.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah I gotta be back before my mom gets too worried about me." Damn! Well I guess I can understand that. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble with his parents just because I had begged him to stay longer with me besides I would get to see him again tomorrow when he came by to "babysit" me.

"Okay." I was kinda pouting now and he gave this cute little face that said "I sorry but I have to go." So I perked up and gave him a real big hug goodbye and opened the front door for him. I wanted as much time as could have with Kiba so I walked him to his car. After getting situated inside and starting the car he rolled down his window.

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

Yeah, see you." I can't believe I was already missing him. He hadn't even started moving yet and I missed him. At that moment I finally realized how deeply my feelings for Kiba were. I would give up everything I had, everything I was just to keep a smile on his face. All my time, all the things I had, all my life would never be as important to me as it was with Kiba in my life. I was in love with him. And even if it meant standing on the sidelines being forced to watch as Kiba went through relationship after relationship and even through marriage while always maintaining the status of "just friends" I would do it. Kiba was my whole world now and I would rather suffer in loneness and pain than let him go. Kiba had rolled his window back up and I stepped back to give him some room as he dove away, his taillights fading in the distance. The walk back up to my front door was pretty lonely. I wanted Kiba to drive back, run up to me and hug me then say "I love you never leave me Naruto." But that was just something that was never going to happen and I had to find a way to deal with it for Kiba's sake and for my sake.


	3. When The Rain Falls

When The Rain Falls

When I woke up this morning my parents were already gone not that I actually expected them to be or even wanted them to stay or anything because for the next few weeks I get to spend a lot of time with KIba. I didn't have any idea of when he would be coming over to "babysit" me or even what we were going to do but I was too lost in happiness to worry about stuff like that. Although in the back of my mind I knew that I probably shouldn't be as happy as I was about our situation. I was in love with Kiba and I had found out yesterday that not only was he straight but he had a girlfriend too. It was a personal double whammy of horror for me. But I had promised myself that even if I had to constantly break my heart over him I would do so just so I could always remain by his side. Uhhh I hate thinking this way. I shouldn't think so much about Kiba in the first place. I had to focus on more relevant things. For instance I still had school today and I needed to pay attention if I wanted to continue to succeed in any of my classes. It was our first day back and everything was going to be pretty boring and ridiculous. At my age you grow tired of all the introduction games pretty fast.

I had to walk to school every day because I didn't have a license but it didn't really bother me that much. In fact, I preferred walking anyway it gave me time to think and reflect; besides my house wasn't so far away from the school that I would ware myself out just from walking to school. Today was just like every other morning the air was still and the faint heat from the sun make me shiver as it contradicted with the cold ground. It was still pretty early so there weren't many cars on street yet. Which I liked because the sound of cars constantly passing by you as you walk always seemed to disrupt my thoughts especially whenever I was being particularly intelligent or insightful about something. I wonder if Kiba thought as much as I did, if he was a troubled as I was, if he could ever come to see me as more than just a friend. What kind of things made him happy? What kinds of things made him sad? The things I wanted to know about him were endless.

"Hey do you need a ride?" That voice sounded familiar and when I turned to look to see who it was I was greeted with a wide smile and a beautiful face. It was Kiba. I guess I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had practically zoned out while walking and didn't hear him come up behind.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." I ran over to the passenger side of the car checking both ways to make sure I wasn't going to get hit by some idiot running late to work. He started driving as soon as I got inside the car not even waiting for me to fasten my seatbelt. I felt a little uncomfortable because I couldn't think of anything to say. Why was this so difficult for me? Normal people talked all the time, friends' talk all the time so why couldn't I just manage to think of a good sentence to say whenever I was around Kiba? As I watched the road in silence Kiba seemed to know exactly where he was going like he already knew where my school was. I didn't think he had ever gone to my school because I had never seen him before but there he was, without any direction from me, heading straight for my school. Time seemed to pass by all too quickly and before I knew there we were already parked in the school parking lot. When I saw Kiba reach to undo his seatbelt I gave into my curiosity.

"Kiba do you go to this school? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah my family moved across town and because we ended up being closer to this school my old school said I had to go to this school and would transfer my credits over so that way I would still be on track for graduation. " Wow. Cool I'll get to spend even more time with Kiba now. I can't believe we actually get to go to the same school now. Would I be overstepping our friendship if I asked Kiba to give me a ride to school every morning?

"Cool maybe we will have a class together can I see your schedule?" Kiba fumbled with whatever school supplies he had brought and pulled out a small white sheet of paper. I took out my schedule as well so I could compare with his. Hmmm…let's see. First period: AP Economics, second period: Digital Interactive Media, third period: AP Psychology, fourth period: AP English, fifth period: Physics… wow he's matching up completely with my schedule. We have every class together through fifth period! This is awesome! I was smiling really big and Kiba could tell cause when I looked up he had this really confused look on his face. So I showed him both of our schedules and his face brightened up just like mine but more than anything he looked relived.

"This is so great Naruto! I was so worried about making friends at this school that's the reason why I wasn't really talking while we were driving but I can't believe it with you in all these classes I just know we're going to have a blast together!" I blushed and he handed me back my schedule. Our conversation got much livelier after that I guess cause he was more relaxed and convinced that this school wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world. We had already started walking up towards the school when we were stopped because of some car pulling into the parking lot blasting their music as loud as possible.

"Naruto!" Yep that was definitely Sakura's voice if she was shouting my name, along with Choji, Shikamaru, Saskue and Hinata who were all waving from Sakura's pink Jeep Cherokee. They had been my friends since like forever. We practically raised each other ourselves considering how much time we spend together. They were my best friends and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. I waved back at them and waited for Sakura to find an appropriate parking spot before they all rushed over to surround Kiba and I. Sakura was the first one over but when I said hi she basically just pushed me aside so she could be next to Kiba. I really wasn't expecting to be pushed so hard, which when dealing with Sakura is not something you should forget about, so I fell pretty hard on the ground. I could believe it she hadn't even said one word to Kiba and I was already down to second class. Everyone else had made their way over just in time to see me on the ground and Choji started laughing but it was an odd laugh because his mouth was currently filled with potato chips. Saskue and Shikamaru just stood there not helping just rolling their eyes like it was my fault that I got pushed down by Sakura. Hinata was the only one who looked genuinely concerned when she saw me and held out her hand to help me up. That's one of the things that I liked best about Hinata, no matter what she always cared about everyone well-being especially when Sakura was around cause that's when it was most compromised. I reached out grabbing her hand and she pulled me up, blushing as she always does but I wasn't even awarded enough time to brush the dirt that was now all over my clothes off before Sakura started talking again.

"So Naruto why is such a cute boy hanging around you anyway," She didn't even give me enough time to answer before she carried on talking, "Hi there handsome, I'm Sakura Haruno and it's your lucky day cause you get to meet the most beautiful girl in the world, me." I watched as everyone seemed to roll their eyes in unison. Don't get me wrong Sakura was gorgeous but way too full of herself and way too strong when it came to hitting on guys. I mean Kiba hadn't done anything but just stand there and Sakura was already attaching herself to his arm like an unmovable parasite. I looked over at Kiba and a wide blush was all over his face I don't think he had expected this to happen on the first day of school. He seemed to put all his attention on me trying to somehow telepathically communicate a "help me" sort of message. I laughed a little to myself he was definitely too inexperienced to deal with Sakura and it was up to me to save him.

"Give him a break Sakura; he has a girlfriend you know." I didn't like saying it myself but if I could use it to get Sakura to let go of him I definitely would. And it seemed to work because she slowly started removing herself from Kiba and I could see that Kiba was relieved. That's when Hinata included herself in the conversation.

"So um what is your um name?" She was always so quiet, bashful and unsure of herself in a way it was adorable but sometimes I didn't understand why she was like that so much. But I don't think Kiba noticed as he just started laughing while nervously putting one hand on the back of his head. I think he finally realized that he hadn't given his name while all this was happening.

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka. I'm sorry for not saying that earlier but you guys kind of caught me by surprise." Even though Sakura had let go of Kiba she was still staring at him like he was some kind of golden jewel. She wasn't even trying to hide it and that's what pissed me off the most. Why did she get to look at Kiba like that and I couldn't! Oh, right uhh girlfriends can certainly get in the way when you don't want them to and since Kiba is not into guys it only be creepy to have me staring at him all the time. Then Shikamaru decided to join in all the fun.

"So did you just move here because I'm pretty sure I've never met you?" So Kiba told everyone else the story of why he was here just like he had told me not five minutes ago. Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by the school bell and I guess decided not to say it and everyone started walking toward the school doors. I was on Kiba's left and Sakura on his right and we were about halfway to the doors when Kiba looked over at me and started whispering.

"Hey does that bell mean that we're late to class because I don't want to have been the reason why everyone is late." He looked so cute while he was whispering and that hushed tone he had made his voice sound very sexy. I gave a small chuckle then turned and whispered back to him.

"No don't worry, that's just warning bell telling all the students to get to class." Kiba shoulder's seemed to get less tense and he let out a sigh of relief. Since we had our first class together I decided to use the little time we had before class to show him around the school. He particularly liked the cafeteria because it was much bigger than his other school. When we made it to our first period class we made sure to sit next to each other. We were in economics and the teacher was this old, balding guy with a big gut and an ever bigger voice. He started lecturing us from the very start with stuff about what economics was all about and how to graph supply and demand and shit like that. Kiba and I weren't paying attention at all. We had been whispering countless jokes to each other and trying our best to hold in our laughter the whole time while this guy talked. We even at one point started a thumb war because we were so bored. I think the other students in the class saw what we were doing and were more focused on what we were doing than on what the teacher was saying. But after a grueling hour and a half we were finally released from his class. Our second and third period went the same way as first period except for the fact that it was harder and harder to hold in our laughter. But when we got to our fourth period the teacher had the nerve to create a seating chart which placed me and Kiba on opposite sides of the room not that that had stopped us from making jokes and messing around. I did end up learn something very interesting from that class though. We were reading a short story in class about a man who seemed to always have something terrible happen to the people around him whenever it rained. It was interesting to read about but completely silly and unbelievable in real life. When the end of fifth period came around we were both sad that our fun had to stop. But I showed him to his next class and before I left to head back towards my class he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hey do you need a ride home when school is over?" It kinda surprised me at first but then I smiled the biggest smile I could muster up.

"Yeah, that'd be great Kiba! Thanks!" He smiled back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and I blushed. I wish I could have stayed that close to him forever but I knew that if I didn't hurry I would be late to class.

"Cool. Meet me by my car after school."

"Okay. See you later." And with that I waved goodbye and turned and started running down the halls trying not to be late to my class.

The rest of the day seemed to be an utter waste without Kiba next to me. As much as I tried to actually do my school work, I just couldn't. Whenever you have someone as addictive as Kiba in your life how can you expect yourself to focus on normal everyday things. We were becoming better and better friends and that in itself was the greatest happiness but I also felt a large weight on my heart because all we could ever be was friends. It's like shooting my mind full of poison and my heart full of the cure. I wanted so badly for Kiba to love me but that is just one dream I'd have to forget about. I should just be excited about the progress that Kiba and I have achieved in our friendship. That's what really matters. That's when I heard the final bell ring. Finally I was done with school and I could concentrate on Kiba. I quickly grabbed my things, heading out the door and straight for the exit. I wasn't gonna let anyone stop me. When I got to the parking lot I saw Kiba walking towards me waving with a smile on his face. I smiled and waved back at him until he got within talking distance.

"Man the rest of my day was so boring without you there dude." I blushed and turned my head to the side so he couldn't see. He was truly the best person in the world and I would do anything to take him happy. Jeez I had no idea how much of a romantic I was until I met Kiba. I guess that's what love can do to a man.

"Same here." We made it to his car and hoped into our usually places as he started the car. It's strange being in his car felt so natural and so right and I had only been in it two times before. Somehow just being in his car, just being with him could get me so excited and happy. It showed so much that I actually started to laugh at nothing as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Uhh Naruto…what's so funny?"

"Nothing just excited about hanging out later tonight."

"Me too. What did you have in mind?" Oh I give plenty of things that I want to do with you don't worry. Damn perverted thoughts I shouldn't be thinking like that it's not like I could ever get to do those things. I'll never get to feel the tenderness of his kiss or the joy of wrapping my arms around his body or the way his heart beats when I touch him ever so delicately. Damn I've got to stop thinking like this it's only going to get me into trouble. I can't even begin to imagine how freaked out he would be if he saw me with an erection. Deep breaths Naruto. Deep breaths and it will all go away. I need to focus on the situation in front of me which was…what were we talking about again? That's right, what we were going to do whenever Kiba came over tonight. What were we going to do? I can't believe I've been looking forward to this all day and I haven't even thought of something for us to do! I could my face get redder as I tried to find an answer to Kiba's question but the only thing that would come to mind was sexual.

"Um I actually don't know what would you like to do?" I hope he wouldn't notice how embarrassed I was becoming. At the very least I hope maybe he had some ideas so we wouldn't end up stuck in my room bored.

"Hmm you'll have to let me think about that for a while." Well that's a start and it was a lot better than what I had to offer. I suppose if I'm making him think about it then I should at least try to think of something too. Let's see…we could…I got nothing. No! This is Kiba we're talking about I need to try harder. We could always just hangout and watch a movie or something. That's right! This doesn't have to overly complicated and flawlessly planned or anything. Other easy things we could do? We'll if I don't any good movies or if he's seen all of them we could always go to a movie theater to see a new release. We could go get a bite to eat or is that too much like a date? I guess two guys going to the movies or out to eat with no one else is kinda suspicious so we probably shouldn't do that kind of stuff. So that limits us to stuff I have at my house which isn't as much fun as going out but with Kiba around I'll make it fun. But wait when exactly was Kiba coming over and for how long? I guess I should ask that first before I decide on anything.

"Hey Kiba are you coming over now or later?"

"I promised to see Ino after my first day so I could tell her all about the new school but I'll see you after her, okay?" He smiled but it came out awkwardly like he didn't want to leave which made me want to smile but something about his expression stopped me. Did he not want to see Ino? Were they having problems or something? Maybe he was just having a good time with me cause they seemed like a perfectly happy couple when we were hanging out yesterday. I wanted to smile at the fact that he was having a good time with me and didn't want to leave. I wanted to smile at the fact that Kiba might be having problems with Ino. I knew it was wrong to think like that but I couldn't help myself. I wanted Kiba all to myself. But though I wanted to smile I just couldn't because when I looked at Kiba's face he just looked so troubled and I couldn't stand to see him like that but for now there was nothing I could do. And even though I didn't want to think about it, I wished that Kiba and Ino's relationship wasn't in danger. We made it to my house and I got out of the car. The sky was so bright and cheerful earlier now it was gray and grotesque. What did that mean? Kiba said goodbye and then waved me goodbye and I did the same. I watched as his car traveled down the road and I continued listening until I could no longer hear the sound of his engine or the squeak of his tires. I felt cold and alone and then something hit me on the top of my head. I reached up to feel what it was and I noticed my hair was slightly wet. It was raining. As soon as I realized that the downpour started coming down hard. I hope what we had read about in class wasn't true and that nothing bad would happen to Kiba.

It was eleven-thirty and I was to put it simply losing my mind. I hadn't heard anything from Kiba since he had left to go see Ino. He hadn't come over like he promised or even called to say he was too busy. Something was seriously wrong. Did he and Ino have a fight or did some kind of emergency come up that he had to attend to? My feet were starting to hurt from my constant pacing around my house and I was developing a seemingly lethal headache that just would go away because of my constant worrying. I was begging my mind to just let it go and to stop worrying. I tried my hardest to believe that Kiba was fine and that he was happy and that he had just accidentally forgotten to come over. I wanted to believe this wasn't a big deal but I was lost in a sea of doubt, fear and misery. This mental stress was killing me. I just needed to know that he was alright. I would give anything if I could know that he was smiling. Then the doorbell rang and I raced towards it in a desperate hope, even falling a couple times before I made it to the door. And as I opened it I saw the saddest face I've even seen on any human in my entire life. And before I could even say on word Kiba looked at me with such sad eyes, as a river of tears flowed down his cheeks, and spoke first.

"She cheated on me." I didn't know what to do I just looked at him for a moment. I could a huge rush of powerful emotions fill me. I wanted to be angry at Ino and go straight to her house and beat the living shit out of her but I was also felt crushed under the waves of sadness that Kiba was emitting. It broke my heart to see him this way. It was still pouring outside and Kiba was drenched. The first thing I had to do was get him inside so he could get warm or on top of this heartbreak he'd get a cold.

"Come inside Kiba you're completely soaked we've got to get you warm and you can tell me everything that happened." He nodded and moved slowly inside. I guided him to the fireplace and laid down a blanket for him to sit on. Then I ran to the bathroom and brought him back a couple towels so that he could dry off. Afterwards I ran back to the garage and grabbed some wood and started the fire. Kiba was shivering and was still crying silently to himself. I rushed over to him as quickly as I could and tried to get him warmed up.

"Kiba you need to get out of these clothes right away." I started to get up to go to my room so I could get him so new clothes to put on but he grabbed my wrist before I could stand up.

"Please don't leave anymore," and all I could do was nod.

"Can you help me out of my clothes?" I initially blushed a bright crimson when he said that but he seemed to be blushing too so I didn't bother trying to hide it. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled up while he maneuvered his arms slowly so I could do it easier. As soon as his shirt was off I could feel myself blushing even more. Kiba was beautiful. The way his bronze skin sparkled from the reflection of the fire was intoxicating. I knew that this was definitely not the time for staring at his body and perverted thoughts but I couldn't stop myself. Kiba seemed to notice what I was doing and blushed along with me.

"Pants." I didn't know what to say to that. Kiba wanted me to take off his pants too. This was too much for me to bear and even though I hated myself so much for this I could feel my erection start to come to life. I tried to protest it away but it remained no matter what I said. So I decided that I needed to do what Kiba was asking of me so I reached down but before I touched his pants button I looked back at Kiba to make sure and he nodded. Kiba's face was bright red and I think he was just as embarrassed if not more than I was about this whole situation. I forced myself to close my eyes as I slowly unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled his zipped down. Kiba then lifted his hips off the ground to make it easier for me to pull his pants off. I tried to find the baggiest part of his pants around the back of his knee and started to pull his pants down. With every inch I pulled off him I would shake more and more violently. I was so nervous and I didn't want to mess anything up or touch something I wasn't supposed to. As soon as I knew I had his pants off I opened my eyes and looked directly at Kiba. He was so magnificently beautiful. His legs were so slender and sexy that it made me want to grope his brains out right then and there as I ran my eyes up his uncovered legs. But as soon as I got to his thighs I stopped myself and forced myself to once again close my eyes because I knew that I shouldn't be looking at his boxers and trying to find what lay underneath. I opened my eyes again when I knew I would be at eyes level with Kiba and I didn't dare try to look anywhere else for fear of my being caught. His cheeks were stained in a deep red and his lips was slightly parted. He was gorgeous when he was embarrassed.

"Let me go get a blanket and then I'll come lay next to you so you can get warm." I quickly got up and brought back a nice, long blanket for the two of us to share. I knew this was probably abusing our friendship by cunningly allowing me to get what I wanted and be closer to Kiba but my hormones were going crazy right now and I wasn't thinking right. I was lucky my erection had faded just in time for him not to notice when I got up. I wrapped the blanked around the both of us and scooted close enough to where I could feel his shaking breath against my skin. Kiba started to look away but I wanted him to draw his attention back to me so I decided to start asking questions first.

"Kiba what happened between you and Ino?" Kiba looked at me now and his blush was gone now just the sad eyes remained and he looked like he was about to cry. But I could tell he was fighting it.

"I had gone over to her house like she had asked me to and when I got there I took out my key and opened the door. We were in the stage of our relationship where I thought we had trusted each other completely, I guess I was wrong. I headed to her room and as I got closer I started to hear some strange sounds coming from inside. I could hear her groaning loudly and thought something was wrong or that she was in pain so I ran straight into her room without knocking and there she was on her bed naked while some guy was thrusting into her. They had both heard the door open and were staring at me but made no effort to get out of the bed. Ino wouldn't even look at me and seemed to just ignore me entirely. I had no idea what to do next so I just ran. I ran out of her room and out of her house and I just drove. I don't remember for how long or where I went. I was just driving and crying at the same time. It was getting pretty late when I remembered that I was supposed to come over. I didn't want to impose my sadness on you but I just knew that if anyone could make me feel better you could." I looked down at Kiba as a few tears once again slip down his cheeks. I didn't want him to cry anymore so I reached out and put my arms around him and pulled him close enough for a hug.

"Kiba I'm so sorry that this happened to you just know that I am always here for you forever no matter what. It doesn't matter if it's because of happiness or sadness I'll always be here beside you." Kiba looked into my eyes and started to cry even more now as he buried his head in my shoulder. He cried for what seemed like hours but I kept holding him. No matter how long it took I would stay by him and give him all the comfort he needed. Until my very last breath I would give my life for this boy. Kiba had stopped crying now and raised his head to look me in the eyes and then did something I never expect him to do. He kissed me. Kiba kissed me. His soft lips pressed up hard against mine and I opened my eyes up wide in shock. I couldn't believe it Kiba had kissed me, actual kissed me and I was simply melting into it. I loved it all. The feel of those warm, soft lips pressing against mine, the way our breathing seemed to merge and how I felt every single cell in my body explode in an unfathomable happiness and I simply gave in, closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel this good. It didn't last long though. Kiba had pulled away from me all too quickly and when I opened my eyes I saw that Kiba did not have the same excited, blissful look on his face that I had. No he looked completely upset and in totally disarray like he had just realized what he had done. But why wasn't he as happy as I was? He kissed me so he must like me right? I watched his eyes turn from shock to anger as he stood up viciously fast.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED NARUTO, YOU GOT THAT! NEVER HAPPENED!"I was speechless I didn't know what to say but it didn't seem like he even wanted to stick around anymore cause in almost a blink of an eye he was gone, out the door and speeding in his car just to get away from me. I just sat there confused, miserable and alone. I could feel a constant stream of tears flow down my cheeks but I could do nothing to stop them. I just sat there staring at the door, unable to think and unable to move.


	4. Kiss and Tell

Kiss and Tell

I woke up this morning to the feel of the cold, wood floor. I felt nauseated, disgusting, bitter and depressed. As I tried standing up I noticed quite a lot of drool hanging off the side of my mouth and quickly wiped it off as I finished standing up. I could barely maintain my balance long enough to keep me standing. I had slept in my clothes, on the floor all night. I hadn't even bothered to move. How could I? Not after what happened last night. Not after my undeniable humiliation and rejection by Kiba. I had lost him forever because of one stupid kiss, a kiss that meant everything to me. It was still pretty dark outside so I guess it wasn't too early but there was no way I was going to school anyway. I looked over towards the clock: 5:32. Uhhh too early! Besides I don't want to think about this mess I'm in right now. I don't want to think about Kiba. I don't want to cry anymore. I'm just going to my room and I'm going to sleep and dream and pretend I'm not totally fucked when I wake up. It sounded like a good plan so far but I could barely move. My legs were numb so each step took an unnecessarily long time to complete. And slowly but surely I made it outside my door where I was just a few more steps away from a land of no worries and no more problems. I nearly toppled over myself when I reached for the doorknob and when it opened I was met with the most unfamiliar of sights. There laying on my bed was the person who just hours ago had left me alone and crying and brokenhearted; Kiba. But when I looked at him I didn't hate him in fact to my surprise just the opposite. I thought he was beautiful. He was even letting out a cute small snore while he slept that brought a smile to my face. I hated how much I was enjoying this. Kiba had basically spit in my face when I offered him my heart and I still couldn't be mad at him for it. Was it because I was just so in love with him or because I was just too stupid and messed up that my emotions were totally out of sync.

All that beside the point how the hell did he end up on my bed in the first place? I distinctly remember him getting up and driving off. So why did he come back? Was it for his clothes because he was wearing what he had on before? Did he just want to come back to tell me never to talk to him again or cuss me out or something? But that doesn't seem right because why would he stay the night just to cuss me out? This didn't make any sense! I'll just have to wake him up to get my answers. I carefully took a step inside trying to prepare myself for any surprises that might suddenly describe to pop out.

"Kiba?"

"Kiba wake up I need to talk to you." I started shaking the bed to try to get him to notice but he just kept his eyes closed, still asleep and still snoring. Part of me wanted to just leave him that way. He looked so adorable and peaceful it made me want to forget the awful things he had said. I needed to try harder maybe I should yell.

"Kiba!" I was right in his face when I said it and still nothing. Jeez he had to be the deepest sleeper in the world to withstand all me shaking the bed and yelling right in his face. I guess I'm going to have to pull out the big guns. I slowly moved and pushed myself up on top of the bed. As I made myself up one of my hands lightly brushed the bottom of his bare feet and he let out a sigh and started smiling in his sleep now. God why did he have to be so cute when I wanted to hate him? I took my time standing up because I didn't want to fall down on top Kiba and hurt him though I don't know I mean he hurt me isn't fair that I hurt him, right? I pushed that thought away and placed my feet in the proper position for what I was about to do.

"KIBA!"I began jumping up and down on the bed violently like a child to wake him up now. It was the only idea I could think of at the time but to my surprise Kiba still didn't wake up he merely jiggled around on the bed. Uhhh why won't he wake up? This is way more difficult than it should be! And then as I was landing back on the bed I leaned forward too much and lost my footing causing me to fall forward onto Kiba. My hands were on each side of his head while our faces were only inches apart. I started blushing at our closeness but didn't move. I thought back to the way his lips felt, how delicate and soft they had been and how happy I had been to have those lips pressed against mine. I wanted that feeling again but knowing that I could never have it brought tears to my eyes. Damn this is not what I need right now. I'm two inches away from Kiba's face I don't start crying again. I closed my eyes tightly but felt one tear slip away and fall from my cheek. I need to be strong, I need to get over it, I can't just live my life in the shadow of someone else's. I can't let this get to me, I shouldn't cry anymore no matter how hurt I am. I thought I could handle this pain and face it and stay with Kiba no matter how much rejection he gave me but I never expected it to hurt so much. I never expected to love him so much. It was getting harder and harder not to cry and I tightened my eyes as much as I could to keep back the tears. I wish none of this had happened.

"Naruto?" My eyes shot open and I was met with Kiba's concerned expression and tender voice. When had he woken up? Why was he comforting me now? Why was he…blushing? Kiba even though he looked worried and concerned was blushing at how close we were. I didn't know if I should be happy or confused by that but all I could do was stare at him.

"Umm Naruto why are you on top of me?" I blushed again and then slowly removed myself from Kiba over towards the other end of the bed. Kiba sat up as well, his blush was gone but he didn't look angry or anything he was simply looking off to the side away from me. Of course he wasn't looking at me, he still hated me or was disgusted with me or at very least wanted nothing to do with me what should I expect him to do? I turned my head to the side as well trying not to look at him either. This was an intensely awkward moment but I still needed some answers but before I could say anything Kiba spoke first.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Naruto." What? Kiba was sorry? Wait! Why did Kiba sound like… he kinda sounded like he was… I turned my head to look over towards Kiba just as a few tears slid off his cheek. Kiba was crying! But why? I don't understand this at all!

"I'm so sorry I hurt you so much I mean I finally kissed you and I couldn't even be happy about it and then I screamed at you and…and…I'm just so very sorry Naruto." Finally? Had Kiba wanted to kiss me before that night? Did he like me? I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins. I was getting really excited but I took a breath and tried to calm myself down, it more than likely wasn't what I thought it was.

"Hold on a second Kiba what are you talking about? You mean you actually…like me?" Kiba turned his head towards me giving me a good look at his face. He was a mess. His eyes were red, his lips were quivering and his face was covered in tears. I could tell he was trying to control his breathing to make himself look more normal but half way through he started crying again and his stomach would go in and out sporadically as he inhaled and exhaled uncontrollably. After only a second of looking directly at me Kiba began to look at anything around the room that wasn't me. First the floor, then the walls, then the ceiling really anything around the room that he could find he would look at I guess trying to avoid the question or me altogether. And when I dared to sit closer to him he looked back at me absolutely frightened but somehow gained the confidence to speak.

"I can't go back there Naruto. I can't." What was he talking about? Go back where? He was acting really strange.

"Go back where Kiba? I don't understand what you're talking about." Kiba began shaking his head as if trying not to remember wherever it was he was talking about. Kiba was at a breaking point and if I said the wrong thing he was definitely going to lose it. I just can't stand to see him crying anymore. I needed to hold him and comfort him and let him know everything was going to be alright and that whatever place that had caused him so much pain was gone. I slowly scooted closer to Kiba and I was kind of surprised when he didn't stop me. As soon as I was close enough I wrapped my arm around his shoulder but suddenly he turned into me so that his face landed in my chest and his arms were around my waist. I didn't expect him to do that at all and I felt happy but also confused. I didn't know how to arrange my hands now but slowly lowered down so that my arms were now wrapped around him as well. I could feel every warm tear drop from his face to my shirt as he cried. If there was anything I do for this boy, anything at all, I would do it because no matter how much it hurt I was still in love with Kiba.

"When I turned twelve my friends and I had all began puberty and everyone was noticing things about themselves and others that we hadn't before. And because everything around us was changing all of our conversations began changing too. Every single day all my friends wanted to talk about all the hot girls at my school. Who was the biggest slut? Who had the biggest breasts? Who was getting some and who wasn't? It was very strange for me because though I had been noticing all the changes that people were going through I hadn't focused my attention on the girls. I began looking at the guys at my school. I began staring at them when they weren't looking, daydreaming about how much I wanted to be with them and always constantly checking them out in the hallways, locker rooms and showers. I didn't understand it and how nobody else seemed to be going through the same thing I was, it so very frustrating because while my friends wanted to talk about hot girls I couldn't stop thinking about cute boys. There was only one other boy that was at our school that seemed to be going through what I was. His name was Tanner and he was very open about his sexuality. He talked about it almost all the time and all the others guys just looked at him with disgust, so I looked at him with disgust. We called him things like fag and said he was going to burn in hell and everyone said it with such a passion and a seemingly deep seated hatred for gays that I didn't understand. And because all the other guys hated him I began to hate him too. It was stupid but it was what everyone else was going and I just wanted to fit in. I didn't want what was happening to Tanner to happen to me." Kiba took a breath in his story and though I knew that I should be extremely happy right now because Kiba had just confessed that he was gay to me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to dance, I wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss the living daylights out of him but I remained surprisingly calm as I waited for him to continue talking.

"But as I got older I began to realize that there were many people in the world just like me that had the same urges and feelings I did and it made me so happy to no longer be alone. So on my fourteenth birthday I decided I would tell me parents but when I did they treated it like some kind of sick joke but I told them I was serious and they freaked out. My mother wouldn't stop crying and my father wouldn't even look at me anymore. They took me away. They took me away from everything I knew and loved, they took me from all my friends, they basically took away my life. They placed me in Catholic homosexual reform camp that had promised to cure of my homosexuality. I was there for eight weeks. I wasn't allowed to speak to any other kids that were there, I was only allowed to speak when spoken to. The rooms were cold and dull. They shaved away all my hair and threw away all the clothing I had to eliminate any sign of individuality. It was worse than prison, it was hell and no matter what reason I gave them that said that my feelings were natural and normal they would always have something to say back that labeled me as a freak and a sinner." Kiba was gripping the back of shirt violently and pushing his head into my chest more and more as he spoke. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Did places like this really exist? Places like that must be against the law, shouldn't they? They violate your most basic rights and try to change you into something you're not. I shivered in Kiba's grip as I imagined myself in a place like that. It was terrifying just to think about and yet Kiba had lived through it.

"I was finally able to leave after two months and when I came home my parents had taken away all my possession's, my computer, television, Xbox, iPod and posters were all gone, they even repainted the walls of my room to a bland white color like the walls at the camp. I lost everything I had but what hurt the most was the fact that I had lost my parents love. My parents no longer wanted me and thought I was an abomination and couldn't wait until I was eighteen just so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. But I wanted my parents back, I wanted their love back and I've spend every day of my life from that point trying to please them in any way possible. I even got myself a girlfriend but when it ended yesterday I didn't know what to do and it made me think of that place and became so scared that I came to you for comfort but I ruined everything when I kissed you and if my parents ever find out they'll sent me back to that awful place." So this was the reason for Kiba's behavior over the last day. Kiba was covering his eyes so that I didn't see the tears that were slipping past. I hugged him tighter and even though I knew I would regret it later said the following.

"Then they'll never find out." I definitely knew I would regret this when he left because he had finally admitted to liking me but I will never be the reason that made him go back to such an awful place. I will protect him from ever being hurt ever again. Kiba lifted his head up from my chest and I looked into those beautiful eyes giving me all the courage I needed.

"I really like you Kiba and I can't even begin to tell you how happy you've made me when you said that you liked me too. I literally wanna scream, I'm so happy. And because I like you so much I want you to be happy too and because it's too risky for us to be together I won't ask for anything more than what we have now. No matter what is going on in my life you will always come first, remember that." I put on my best convincing fake smile after that but I was cursing at myself on the inside. I mean how am I supposed feel in this situation. This is like buying a little kid an amusement park but your parents refuse to let you play on any of the rides. But if it was for Kiba I would find a way to cope with this pain especially since it was the right thing to do. Sometimes I really hate doing the right thing!

"Really Naruto? You mean it?"

"Of course." Kiba's eyes seemed to brighten just a bit after that. I really did want the best for him and I would work hard so he could have everything he wanted.

"Naruto you make me so happy, I'm glad I get to be with you at all, you're just so great. But right now after everything we've both said I don't know if I can control myself for long so maybe, just once, I could show you how much I want you." What! Was Kiba asking me what I thought he was asking me? To have Kiba all to myself in an opportunity to express how much love him? Kiba and I having sex, wow I think my heart just melted at the thought. Kiba slowly moved closer and closer until our lips met. His lips were just as delicious and soft as the first time we kissed. I'm surprised I didn't just orgasm from the kiss alone. Kiba took one of his hands and placed it softly on my cheek as he slowly learned forward to lower me down onto the bed so he could be on top. This whole moment was like a dream come true, I wish every moment could be as good as it was now. All my attention was focused on his delicious lips to the point where I couldn't move the rest of my body. I was completely paralyzed in total bliss until Kiba pressed down on my lips kissing me more passionately and almost instantaneously, against my own control, my arms wrapped around his delicate waist. Kiba seemed to like it too because I could feel him smile into our kiss. He pulled back shortly after that and we tried desperately to catch our breath. Kiba had a giant smile on his face that matched how his eyes were sparkling which made me blush as I smiled back.

"So I guess you're enjoying this as much as I am." I was forced to look away from a second as my blush got much redder.

"Um yeah."

"Good cause it gets better." Kiba didn't even given me enough time to think about what that meant before he swooped down and captured my lips in another passionate kiss. And without wasting any time Kiba pushed his tongue towards my mouth demanding entrance but I was so caught off guard by his actions that I forgot to open my mouth wide enough for him to let his tongue in, not that it stopped Kiba. After a second of my mouth staying closed Kiba used his tongue to lick my bottom lip which made me gasp. Not wasting any time Kiba immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth and began to explore like it was filled with treasure. I could help but moan in his mouth as he rolled his tongue against mine. It tightened my grip on his waist as we engaged in fight for dominance of each other's mouths. As soon as I fought him back into his own mouth I knew that this was my chance to taste him everywhere and I greedily explored his mouth too which caused Kiba to moan for me. I think he noticed me smirking as we made out and pulled back long enough to smile deviously at me before returning to my lips. As soon as he pushed his tongue back into my mouth I took the opportunity to continue my deviousness and let one of my hands slide slowly up his back against his smooth, warm skin. I could feel his muscles tense up slightly the further up I went on his back which he earned me a sexy moan that I used to bring our tongue war back into his mouth. I was enjoying myself so much I almost didn't notice when Kiba took the offensive and slid one hand up my shirt making me shiver against the friction. His warm hands against my skin were driving me crazy but Kiba took it a step further when he reached my nipple and started pinching them softly. I ended up breaking our kiss from the way he made my back arch up as I grinded my crotch against his making him moan as well. I couldn't take it anymore I needed more of Kiba and I needed him now. I grabbed the back of his shirt and quickly pulled it up in an instant. Kiba understood what I was trying to do and helped me take off his shirt and which immediately afterwards made Kiba demand for me to take off my shirt. It was extremely embarrassing and I blushed deeply as I slowly pulled my shirt over my head from the bottom. As soon as I had it off the cold air hit me instantaneously making me shiver but I was still too embarrassed about having Kiba see me shirtless so I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to hide his view of my skin.

"Naruto you look beautiful." I got even redder after he said that but I let him slowly move my hands to my sides so they were no longer covering up my chest. I looked away in embarrassment but was brought back when Kiba slowly licked his way from my belly-button to my collar bone. When he was done he looked up and saw the shocked look on my face and smiled cutely back at me.

"And you taste great too." Uhhh he was going to make this as embarrassing as possible for me but I wanted to savor all of him too and lifted a hand up to his stomach and started rubbing him. He was perfect. His soft, beautiful skin combined with the feel of his rock hard abs blew me away. I pushed myself up so we were both sitting up so I could let my hand travel farther along his body. I rubbed every inch of his stomach and chest that I could lay my hands on and when I looked up into Kiba's eyes he was smiling sweetly back at me. I wanted to please Kiba. I would do anything to give him pleasure and make this as special as possible so I worked up enough courage to attack his nipples. At first I was just licking and nibbling his nipple but it soon escalated to me sucking his nipples like a baby's pacifier and while my mouth was busy working on one nipple my left hand began pinching and massaging his other nipple while my right hand caressed his back. Kiba moaned almost instantly and begged me to keep going but I wanted to as much of a tease as I could and stopped sucking and rubbing against him even though we pouted so I could lean in next to his ear.

"You can do whatever you want to me Kiba." Kiba blushed pretty quickly but then nodded and I smiled back at him. But before I let him do anything to me I started nibbling and sucking against his neck. I really want to give him a sexy hicky but that would probably be hard to explain to his parents. So I started up his neck to his collar bone. God he tasted so good! And I was going to savor this moment if it killed me. I pouted when Kiba pulled his head back from me but when he looked me in the eye I could see the built up lust and desire that he had for me.

"I want you Naruto." Then Kiba immediate placed his hand on top of my clothed erection rubbing up and down slowly causing me to moan. The pleasure was so great I bucked into his hand demanding more but Kiba stopped rubbing and started attacking the button on my pants and slowly lowering the zipper. Before long my pants were on the floor completely off my body. Kiba used this time to start rubbing against my thighs with his hand which made me moan. The bulge in my boxers was begging to be free from its tight prison and I rubbed my erection against Kiba's in frustration. I was completely lost in the sensations Kiba was giving me. I wanted more. I wanted Kiba. I kissed him deeply return us back to our tongue war and moaned loudly when his tongue rubbed sensually against mine. While we made out Kiba slowly pulled my boxers down. The shiver I received from the cold air against my cock made me break the kiss and Kiba pushed me up against him and started kissing and sucking on neck mercilessly. But soon enough I became very awake that I was naked and pulled away from Kiba, my embarrassment greater than ever before. Kiba was looking at my most private area! My face began to heat up so much that I started sweating and I would have covered myself up with my bedspread if Kiba hadn't stopped me.

"Naruto you have a really big dick, I really like it, so please don't be embarrassed." Ohhh yeah your right how could I possibly be embarrassed? I mean the boy I love just complimented my cock who wouldn't be losing their minds with embarrassment right now? I don't think I've blushed more in my entire life. Kiba didn't let me stay embarrassed for long though as he layed me back down on the bed and started kissing me passionately again. I let him distract me with his tongue as he started grinding his hips against mine. But after a couple minutes I realized that I was the only person naked here and broke our kiss breathing heavily desperately trying to catch my breath.

"Kiba….pants off." Kiba grinned really big back at me and immediately dropped his hands down to take off his pants.

"Wait…I…I..um want to do it." He looked a little puzzled at first but then moved his hands away so I could get at him. I unbuckled his pants button and zipped down his zipped incredibly slow. I can't believe I was actually going to get to see what his cock looked like, not only that but I was going to get to touch it too. My blush came back to face as I got his pants down around his thighs with my head right next to the big budge in his boxers. I hungrily slipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed his cock making him moan. OMG! He was huge! I was only eight inch long but Kiba had to at least nine! I ripped his boxers off him to get a better look. I could help but lick my lips as soon as his boxers were completely off. I looked up into Kiba's eyes with amazement. I couldn't believe he was as big as he was and he seemed to blush at my staring. Then without even thinking I rushed my head forward and licked the tip of it which made Kiba take a small moan. He tasted so good and I wanted to taste as much of him as I could. I began licking the underside of his cock from base to tip. Kiba was making a range of beautiful gasps and moans that sounded like a beautiful sexual orchestra. His moans were driving me wild with desire so I went and licked the head of his cock one more time before taking him in my mouth. Kiba yelled my name into his moaning now and I proceeded down his cock taking in as much as I could then started bobbing up and down on his delicious cock. Kiba was moaning like crazy and began running his hands in my hair. I wanted his him, I wanted his cock, I wanted his cum and I was going to get it. I started sucking harder and faster on him and before long could feel his hard cock start to twitch in my mouth. He was definitely close. Kiba moaned out my name one last time before pulling out of my mouth slowly. I looked up at him questionably. Hadn't I done a good job? From the moans he was making I at least thought I was? It's not my fault if I was bad this was my first time! It took Kiba a second to get the look of utter pleasure off his face before giving me an explanation for why he had pulled out.

"That was AMAZING Naruto! But I can't be the only one having fun here." I blushed and Kiba pushed me back down so I was laying on the bed again and kissed me then started kissing his way down my body until he reached my cock. I was practically shivering with anticipation. I let out a big moan as Kiba gave me a long slow lick from base to tip. He then started gently kissing my cock all over. But when Kiba took my cock into his mouth I completely lost it. I felt like I was in pure heaven. The way his tongue rubbed against my cock and the way he sucked greedily on me kept me in a state of unbelievable pleasure. I moved my hands to run through his hair as he bobbed up and down on my cock faster. Was this really Kiba's first time cause he was amazing! I could myself about to come but before I was able to reach my climax Kiba stopped sucking me off. I let out a whimper begging him to continue but he just looked away and got really embarrassed for some reason.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I just thought that maybe you would want to take things a little further?" He looked so goddamn cute when he was embarrassed. What did he think I was say? No? Let's not go all the way. I would never say that! Not as long as it was Kiba who I was having sex with. I leaned forward quickly and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Of course I do. I um I have some lube in the drawer next to you." Kiba gave me a puzzling look which made me blush again. Kiba reached over and grabbed the lube in the drawer and started applying it to his hands and cock.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Kiba then took one finger and pushed it inside me. I gasped from the feeling of him entering me and he seemed to ease up trying not to hurt me but I told him to keep going. He slowly started pushing his finger in and out causing me to moan. I couldn't believe how good it felt. Before long Kiba had entered two fingers and was pushing in and out quickly. It was a little painful but still felt good. When he thought I was prepared enough he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you ready Naruto? I don't want to hurt you." I reached down and grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it up and down for a second making him moan loudly.

"I know you'd never hurt me Kiba. I trust you." As soon as I said that I took my hand off his cock and placed myself right above his cock. I let out a deep breath and slowly went down on his cock. It was really painful that I had to reach out and grab Kiba's shoulders and squeeze.

"Naruto are you okay? We don't have to do this. I'm so sorry here let me pull out of you." I squeezed Kiba's shoulders again to stop him.

"No Kiba it's okay. I just feel um really full back there you know." Kiba seemed to blush madly at that and I kissed him on the lips on last time before saying keep going. Kiba agreed and slowly started pulling out then thrusting back in again. I moaned when he hit my prostate. The pain was beginning to dissipate as it was replaced with pleasure. I started to move with Kiba going up and down on his cock. Kiba started moving harder and faster but never failed to hit my prostate to supply me with the most pleasure possible. Kiba was moaning with me with every thrust of his hips and just when I thought it couldn't get any better Kiba reached out and took my cock in his hand and started to pump my cock in time with his thrust. The feeling of Kiba inside me was the best feeling I had ever had and him jacking me off only amplified that. It didn't take long before I was about to cum and I think Kiba could tell.

"Naruto I'm so close let's cum together."

"Okay Kiba." Kiba's thrusts were so quick I could barely keep up and we couldn't stop moaning either. His cock felt so good inside me. I wasn't going to last much longer and I knew it. Kiba thrusted into my prostate one last time before I lost complete control and reached my orgasm, spraying my cum all over Kiba's stomach and chest while screaming Kiba's name. My orgasm made me clench my butt around his cock which increased the pressure and he started screaming my name as he shot his cum inside me which made me moan as I felt his warm seed inside me. I can't believe that just happened! Kiba and I just had sex! This was a fucking dream come true! I love Kiba so much! We took a couple minutes to get our breathing back to normal before Kiba pulled out of me. I practically collapsed on top of him and we layed naked together on my bed smiling and holding each other as close as possible.

"Naruto…I-I love you so much!" OMG! Those magic words that I thought I would never get to hear are being said to me! I've got to be the luckiest guy in the entire world! Kiba loves me! Words cannot express how happy I am right now. Kiba is the one and only person I love and I am going to make sure he knows it.

"Kiba I lo…"

"Kiba?" Who was that! We both shot our heads up towards the doorway only to see Kiba's ex-girlfriend Ino standing there. Her mouth has hanging open and she looked completely shocked by seeing us naked together in each other's arms. I was fucking scared shitless but when I looked over at Kiba he looked like he was about to start crying again. What am I going to do now!


	5. Goodbye Is Never Forever

Goodbye Is Never Forever

Holy Shit! Holy god damn it fuck! Why now? Why does it have to be now? Kiba and I just…I mean we really just…and Ino had to come and find us and….fuck! What was she thinking? What was she going to do? Would she tell anyone about what we were doing? I swear to god if she even thinks about telling anyone I'll…I'll…well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty! And how the fuck did she even get into my house! Uhhh this girl just keeps consistently ruining my life! Does she just get her rocks off by making me and Kiba miserable? Oh my god! Kiba! He was probably taking this whole thing a lot worse than I was. I stopped glaring at Ino who seemed to just be standing in the doorway awkwardly with a hand covering her mouth and the widest eyes I have ever seen and turned to look at Kiba. He seemed to have the exact same reaction that she had. He looked completely immobile, frozen into place like some kind of horrified statue. I looked down his body and even though I knew this so wasn't the time to be thinking this kind of stuff I still couldn't get over beautiful he looked naked. Naked! Holy shit we're still naked and she can see EVERYTHING! I desperately grabbed for the covers on my bed and yanked them up furiously blushing uncontrollably. She seemed to come over her shocked state as she watched me pull the covers over our bodies.

"I-I need to talk to you. I'll wait in the living room so you guys can get dressed." And with that she was gone. I looked over at Kiba. He was shaking. I pushed myself up against him, holding Kiba as tightly as I could. Kiba's body seemed to twitch into mine but his shaking seemed to die down enough so that he could hold me as well.

"It's all over Naruto. Everything's ruined and now I-I'm going to have to back to that place and I am…I can't…"I could feel the warm drops of Kiba's tears fall on my shoulder as he spoke. Why did this have to happen? Kiba didn't deserve any of this and I swear I am not going to be the reason for him going back to that awful place. He'll never go back there as long as I'm around. I'll find a way to fix this but first I needed to go deal with Ino.

"Kiba it's going to be okay I promise. I'll never allow for you to be forced to go back to that place. Let me go see what Ino wants and I'll be back and we'll figure this whole think out, okay?" Kiba didn't say anything but nodded. I slowly pulled away from Kiba, not wanting to leave his warmth. I walked over to my closet and found some clean clothes to put on. Kiba stared at me the whole time while I was getting dressed making me blush more and more. As soon as I was fully clothed I got back on the bed. Ino had ruined our one moment together but I wanted one last kiss from Kiba. I needed something more than just the memory to savor. I needed his kiss. I gently placed my hand on his tear lined cheeks and pressed my lips to his softly. I think Kiba needed the kiss as much as I did because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Even with everything going as bad as it was I still couldn't stop myself from melting into his delicate lips. Kiba was my everything and I would do everything in my power to keep him happy. All too soon we broke our kiss and even though I still wanted more I forced myself to get off the bed.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here Kiba." Kiba nodded as I turned and left the room. Ino had better have a good reason for breaking into my house and ruining my time with Kiba! Ino was sitting down on the sofa in the living room but she was covering her face in her hands so I couldn't tell what she might be thinking. But she didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get back to Kiba as soon as possible. So I would be sure to make this conversation quick.

"Why did you come here Ino?" She lifted her hands away from her face and looked me directly in the eyes. She was extremely difficult to read so anticipating the way this conversation was going to go would be difficult.

"I'm sure you know what happened between me and Kiba already. And I figured that he would come over to your house for support because you guys seemed to have a really good connection but I never realized how deep it went. When I got to the front door it was already open so I decided to walk in and ended up finding you two naked in each other's arms." I looked away for a moment and blushed slightly to myself while I waited for her to continue.

"This isn't something easy to say especially considering how much pain I have put Kiba through but it still needs to be said. I want Kiba back. I know what I did to him and I know it's not within my right to ask for it but it's just the way I feel." She got to be fucking kidding! She wants Kiba back! She fucking cheated on him. She had him and she threw him away! She doesn't deserve to have Kiba after what she did to him.

"Do you know how messed up that is? You cheated on Kiba! And you just expect him to come back to you just like that?" There was no way I would ever let this happen. It already killed me the first time I had to watch them together when they were a couple and I was not going to go through that much pain again.

"Well why not? Are you two dating now?" I froze for a moment, blushed and looked down at the floor trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well no but…"

"Exactly so it's not even up to you. Besides I'm not the only bad person in this scenario. You took advantage of Kiba's feelings for me and made him sleep with you. Pervert! Jeez had I known you were gay I would have never let you stay near Kiba in the first place." What the fuck! I'm the one who took advantage of Kiba! She was seriously pissing me off now. I didn't take advantage of Kiba's feelings, right? I mean having sex right after a break up does look kind of suspicious but Kiba was the one who said that we should. I mean I would never take advantage like that and after all that we've been through and all that we've said that makes it real, doesn't it? Kiba did enjoy himself with me, right? Uhhh why was I doubting myself now of all times? But I just couldn't help it I needed to know if Kiba really liked me or not. I didn't want to take advantage of him or his feelings. I just could stop myself. But for now I needed to be strong for Kiba and believe even though I have doubts that Kiba meant what he said about loving me.

"That's not true at all! I in no way took advantage of Kiba!" I started screaming at her probably more than I should have but I desperately didn't want it to be true.

"Whatever. Look I didn't want to have to play this card but it doesn't seem like you're giving me a choice. If Kiba doesn't end this little fling with you I'm going to tell everyone about what you guys have done. Do you really want that? I know how Kiba's parents feel about this sort of thing and they are not going to be happy when I tell them what their son has been doing. " She wouldn't dare! She's really threatening to out me and Kiba! Does she have any idea what will happen if she does that! Kiba would be forced to go back to that horrible place and it'd be all my fault. I can't let that happen but I also can't just stand by and watch while she takes Kiba away from me again. Also what would happen to me? What would my parents think? Would they ever send me to a place as awful as the one Kiba went to? It's killing me just to think about it. What am I supposed to do?

"Why are you doing this to us?" I thought she had started to like me. Was she being completely fake the entire time we hung out that day when Kiba and I got milkshakes? How could she be so heartless? Why couldn't she understand that Kiba doesn't like her anymore, if he ever did, and just move the fuck on? I could feel my body shaking but could do nothing to stop it. I wanted to cry and fight and yell and knock that pretty head off her shoulders but I couldn't move. I just sat there with a headache that would pound harder after every second that went by as I stared at the floor unable to meet her gaze.

"Because Kiba was the only boyfriend I've ever had that my parents liked. He was sweat, funny, charming, handsome and an all-around good guy. If my parents ever found out that we broke up because I had cheated on him they would kill me. So I need Kiba, at least as a trophy boyfriend, someone that will make my parents proud and make them get off my case for the rest of my life. And if you want your secret to stay secret then you're going to do exactly what I say and stay away from Kiba from now on, you got it?" I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to think. How could this be happening? How could she stand there and tell me that I could never see Kiba ever again? She is without a doubt the biggest bitch I've ever met in my entire life. In less than ten minutes she had completely destroyed my entire life and I could do absolutely nothing to stop her. How could I? What would come of me standing up in defiance and refusing to let her take Kiba away from me? She'd just tell the entire town about our relationship and worst of all she'd tell Kiba's parents. And they'd sent him back…back to that horrible place where he would be constantly and mercilessly told that he was a sinner, a disgrace, an ugly monster that shouldn't exist. I couldn't bare to do that to him. I couldn't be responsible for ruining his life. I need to let him go so he can achieve some measure of happiness. I would protect him even if it meant giving him up to someone as awful as Ino. I raised my head just enough to look into her as I started to cry and said the words I knew I was going to regret for the rest of my life.

"I got it."

"Good, now I'm going to get Kiba and take him…"As soon as I heard her footstep begin to move towards my bedroom I immediately jumped to my feet in hurry trying to stop her.

"Wait…just wait…l-let…let me…let me be the one to tell him, okay?" If I wasn't going to be able to see Kiba ever again I wanted every last second I could have with him even if our last moments together rip my heart apart.

"Fine. It doesn't make a difference to me. But after today you are never to near Kiba again." That was last thing she said before she got up and left me there in the middle of the living room unsure of what I should do next. I looked around, mostly at nothing, I guess because I wanted to buy as much time as I could before I had to go and tell Kiba what Ino had told me. I was still crying silently to myself as I waited. I stood there for seemed like an eternity. Not thinking, not looking at anything, it was as if I wasn't even part of the world anymore. That I had somehow stopped time and watched as everything around me began to freeze into place. The only think that allowed me to believe I was still alive was shallow breathing. Reality did come back to me as soon as I heard the door to my bedroom open. I watched Kiba step out slowly and carefully never taking his eyes off me. His footsteps were staggered as he began to move towards me. He had put on the clothes that I had handed him before I left the room. As soon as reached me he immediately wrapped his arms around my tender waste and pulled me in for a hug. I could do nothing but melt into his embrace. He was so warm and gentle. I never wanted this moment to end. I could feel tears start to fall faster down my cheeks as they slid off and landed on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba pulled away first even though I tried to pull him back to me and looked into my eyes.

"What did she say Naruto?" It was now or never. I would have to tell him eventually so I might as well just do it now.

"She wants you back Kiba and she said that I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore."

"She did what! She doesn't have the right to say those things. And she's the one who cheated on me. I would never go back to her, not after what she did to me but especially not after what we just shared. What we did meant more to me than I think I will ever be able to express. I'm so happy I have you in my life and I want you to always be in my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Naruto." Kiba reached out and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. I wish I could be with you forever to Kiba but I would hate myself for all eternity if I was ever the reason that you got sent back to that place.

"That's not all Kiba. She um… s-she said that if I didn't end our relationship that she would tell everyone in town about us including your parents." Kiba immediately dropped my hand and his eyes got bigger than I've ever seen them. Tears started to form at the end of his eyes as he slowly took a step back. I could tell he was thinking about the consequences of us being found out and especially about that evil place he wished he had never experienced. And in a slip second decision I leapt forward and pulled him back into a tightly pressed hug. He started to push away at first but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back just a bit to look him in the eyes as we held each other and kissed him lightly on the lips. He gave me a half smile and moved down to kiss me passionately. His tongue tasted so good. I loved everything about him and the fact that I was being forced to give him up as unbearable. I had just begun to know him! I wanted to know more about who he was as a person, as a friend and if I was lucky enough to get a second chance, as a lover too but all that was stolen from me by a bitch named Ino. All I had left were these last remaining kisses that I would cling to for the rest of my life. I pulled back slowly, regretting it even as I did it but I needed to know what was going to happen next.

"Kiba you are the most precious person in my life and I want you to be happy. I could never allow myself to be responsible for sending you back to that awful place so I think you should go back with Ino. "Kiba's eyes widened in shock. I think he knew that he very well might have to do just that but hearing it from me seemed to make it all the worse for him. I stood next to each other in silence and awkwardness for the next several minutes, neither of us even daring to breath. Kiba's eyes were on the floor and he seemed to be having an inner conflict by the way his body kept shifting around. I slowly raised my hand to his chin and lifted his head up, bringing him out of his inner conflict, so that I could look him in the eyes.

"I love you Kiba." That's when Kiba's tear gates broke down and a river of endless tears came flooding down his cheeks. It was hard to tell if he was happy because his face seemed to go back and forth unpredictably from a smiling face to a crying one every half second. I leaned in close and kissed him passionately, so that he would stop crying and as a tongues locked I knew that he was all I would ever need in life. All I need is Kiba and I would be the happiest man in the world. As soon as we broke the kiss, Kiba looked at me and couldn't stop smiling. But I only got a quick look at his beautiful smiling face before he leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you too Naruto." We held each other in our arms not wanting to ever let go for what seemed like the longest time. Even though this was most likely the last time I would ever be able to hold him my arms I couldn't a way to be sad about it. I love Kiba and he loves me too and even though I don't know what the future holds for the two of us, I do know that our love will bring Kiba back into my arms again.


End file.
